Arrogance
by solorachi
Summary: 'Tahno has joined the Task Force out of helping people? Bull Tarrlok' - Korra is frustrated. The Red Monsoons have made bloodbending a street practice, now Tarrlok, Korra and Tahno are forced to co-operate. Arrogance is a burden.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrogance - Chapter 1**

**Pairing:  
A Tahnorrlok Fanfiction, with side Borra and Masami**

**Rating: K+  
**

**Summary: Tahno's been registered for the Task Force, Korra is not amused. Tarrlok does not let her see the light of day, no time for probending, no time for goofing off. Why is she constantly entertained by two arrogant men? - Episode 4 AU.**

The Council Page looked up from behind his round spectacles warily addressing the prevalent concern before him.

"Avatar, the Councilman will take your complaint now."

Korra furrowed at the indifferent tone. She growled, "A forty minute wait, who does he think he is?"

She applied pressure to the edge of the counter, the safe guard, separating her from pummelling the startled Page, Korra spewed, "Queen of the Fire Nation!?"

He blinked several times, attempting to regain composure. He replied with the intention of ridding of her and reclaiming a sense of manhood, chest puffed out, the Page squeaked unintentionally, "He only has five minutes to attend to your matters."

The page gulped before concluding, "I would be wise with my time."

The young Avatar released her grip from the edge, and snarled staring at the Councilman's double doors with the look of a hungry polar leopard, "Prissy little pompous middle-aged single lonely-"

She was cut off by a ringing impudent voice, "Four minutes…"

"Yeah, yeah," Korra groaned dragging her way over.

Korra slammed through the rosewood double doors, overlooking the golden handles that humanely allowed entrance. The Page flinched at the loud slam and nervously returned to his paper duties. She ushered in sloppily wearing her Task Force gear when Tarrlok was stretching, removing a kink in one of his shoulders. She waited for a brief moment, slowly mesmerised by his slow actions before remembering her current quandary.

"Tarrlok I need to talk to you!"

At opposite ends of the long room, Tarrlok prowled his way to Korra's side gently lowering her reprimanded arm. His eyes frolicked to her face; _she looked reluctant_, as his hands returned to their comfortable position behind his back folded.

"That is why you would be here team _partner" _Tarrlok mused, "For what do I honour your _amiable_ presence this time?"

Her head rose to his scorn, eyes glaring holes into his large skull, she furiously inquired, "Why the hell is Tahno apart of the Task Force?"

Tarrlok's head tilted emphatically, "He has renowned ability that has the potential to enhance the productivity of our Force."

"Enhance the productivity?"

Korra chuckled.

"You are kidding right!?" Snuffing hot air in the Councilman's face, she pulled back. "It's more like boosting his ego. This is a publicity stunt isn't it? He paid you off to be a part of the Task Force?"

"What would give you such a narrow thought?" Tarrlok's eyes disinclined at her analytical mind. He would break her speculation, "As a proud citizen of Republic City, he assured me he would like to protect the citizens and fight against the growing Equalists."

"Bull!"

Tarrlok ignored her claims.

"Any opinion on the matter will not change, he is a validated team mate and will be joining tomorrow night's raid of the Moonfog's Tea House," he responded in a conventional manner.

He switched from gesturing with his right hand to using both. They landed respectively on her padded shoulders – Korra flinches at the touch, "I suggest you head over to meeting headquarters. Training will commence shortly."

"He hasn't attented one training session!"

His self-assurance warped at her quick remark and rejection of his bodily advance. _There is no end._

Korra proclaims with an index finger, "Putting a _prideful inexperienced civilian_ in danger will not only put the individual at risk but put your reputation on the line. That's not something you want right?"

Tarrlok scoffed, well-aware of his rein in this situation, he laughed at the idea of Korra attempting to break him through insecurities. His head rose to the challenge.

"Tahno of the Wolfbats will be at tonight's practice, and may I remind you, it is somewhere you should be making haste to," Tarrlok prompted her, attempting to turn her around with his hands.

She was unsatisfied, turned right back on her heel not ready to back down, shown by her disapproving folded arms and affirmed shoulder width stance. He succumbed to her stubbornness groaning.

Tarrlok added "I'll be sure to have him put in twice the effort to make up for his lack of _training._"

Korra eyes him, seemingly ending the conversation there before interjecting and tricking Tarrlok, "He has no experience!"

"I could say the same to you, but it is a learning curve for him and you," he says circling the young adult.

"I'm the Avatar!" she announces matter-of-factly.

"That does not justify your experience," Tarrlok reasons, and reminds Korra, "Yet you are still a valuable asset to our regime."

Asset. Korra knew that word boldly, and knew many of its variations, a treasured product, a prized profit, a simple perk to determine a victory, a financial interest. She was speechless, hurt, her blue eyes displayed vulnerability. This was Tarrlok, why was she showing weakness to the enemy. Tarrlok shook the guilt away, unaware what caused it however, her tone brought him back like a boomerang.

"Is that all you see me as?" Her eyes pleaded for clarification, "A token?"

"Please clarify, I do not comprehend," he denounced the situation, his plan to distract her.

"Am I nothing more than a figure head to provoke Amon?" her hands clenched threateningly, white knuckles trembling, her tone seemed to lower and crack, "Am I nothing but a pawn to increase your popularity?"

His plan to ignore the exposure in emotion backfired. He had to tread carefully with his words now. Tarrlok was naturally a careful yet manipulative man, experienced in the ability to detect the signs in body language of his enemies to advance his notions; he had won countless times in council meetings against Tenzin. But Korra was not Tenzin he clarified. Korra was different. Different in that she was predictable. Predictable in that she reacted to his retorts with anger, she bluntly stated her opinions when the average politician would support a claim. And predictable was not something he worked with in the political field. He was experienced in pulling the unthinkable. Korra was not for the thinkable – she is a brash yet malleable creature that could not be easily tamed by his words.

He still gave it a go nonetheless.

"No, no, no, you are worth so much more than that," he began, his soft tone attending to her insecurities. Korra felt babied, and stubbornly reputed averting her gaze to the tile flooring.

He brought his hand to her chin to address him, carefully; there was a brief glimpse of confusion before her eyes furrowed once more. He in correspondence, looked lazily into her eyes, "Why would you ever think of yourself as anything as shallow and complacent as that? You should know me better by now."

Korra bit back her tongue, _he's not attempting to pull a fast one_ _– right?_

"You are Korra, my Task Force _partner_."

He had to say it that fashion, Korra cries inside. She was not his. Not his token.

Tarrlok released his grip smiling sincerely, masking his true nature, he believed he had Korra mesmerised. She was more predictable that he initially thought. His large palms engulfed her forearms, gradually slipping away till he met her delicate fingertips. Gently grasping them, he towered over her and whispered, "Remember how we conquered the last raid together, with your offensive skill and my defensive dexterity. They complimented each other. We ended up making a good team without your _Avatar_ powers."

"It was a fluke," she responded still in his grasp, "I wouldn't be in the Task Force if I wasn't the Avatar."

"Is that honestly a terrible thing?" Tarrlok pouted, looked into her eyes, and played the supportive pillar she unconsciously desired, "You are Korra, leader of the Task Force, The Avatar, and the symbol of hope for all the citizens of Republic City. I won't deny that your presence on the Task Force does not increase the support the people have for it, but that was not intentional. I merely wanted to recruit the most skilled for taking down Amon. People trust you, Korra, to protect them, so trust me to protect them, with you."

Tarrlok's hands guided Korra's to his chest compassionately, his chest was warm simultaneously forced to look up at his handsome face. The contact pushed forth reality, she flinched and stepped back significantly creating several feet of distance - _what had just happened?_

Korra huffed, still lapsing over the intimate position, the warmth still evidently on her fingertips. Registering her personal space, she eyed Tarrlok with difficulty. He was not surprised by her reaction; he merely addressed her from his current position.

"Remember Korra, you are so much more."

The Avatar turned to the right, looking deeply at the golden door hinges, anything to distract her from the attention. There was no doubt she was feeling feverish, reluctant to stay. She could easily walk out if she wanted to, but then that would mean Tarrlok won. _No, I can't let him manipulate me like Tenzin warned. _That would never happen. She would never fall to be a puppet of his. Her original motive, to bring down Tahno, registered once again.

Her voice contradicts her thoughts and she shies away muffling, "Yeah, I get told that a lot."

Although the anger is evident, she continues to avoid eye contact with him, knowing his political beam can entrance her. Tarrlok's swaggering smile goes unnoticed.

"So if that is all that worries you, I hope you wouldn't mind if I took my leave, I have an important meeting to attend in five," Tarrlok walked over to open the door and watched Korra leave, "I'll see you later tonight."

Tarrlok succeeded. And Korra frowned knowing.

* * *

Later that evening, Korra ventured into the training dojo.

She was greeted by the indignant and uniform faces of her fellow members of the Task Force, it had been a difficult time attempting to memorise their names. A few weeks and she was still caught between referring to each one as 'dude' or 'bub' to avoid repeatedly asking for their name.

"So glad you could join us Korra" Tarrlok pressed easily annoyed at her tardiness.

"Pleasure is all mine," Korra curtsied plopping her gear into her locker. Upon walking back into the centre of the dojo she was questioned.

"Mind explaining why you are late?"

Korra pouted, and narrowly eyed Tarrlok, "Someone kept me waiting."

"I conquer, I had a late meeting and still managed to arrive before the masses," Tarrlok noted, "Did something or someone else get in your way?"

The Avatar gave it away by snapping at Tahno's scoff. He was at the end of the line. She had not noticed him right away, but once she did, frustration pursued. Tarrlok noticed and merely shrugged the humane dispute to the side wanting to return order to his pre-planned schedule, "No matter, join in the line-up when you're done poking silly faces at members."

Tahno chuckled lightly to himself, narrowing his eyes cockily at the teenager.

"I'll get to it at my own pace," Korra growled and Tarrlok's palm met face shaking his head in disagreement, "I forgot to put my pelt away properly. Be right back."

An irritated groan escaped Tarrlok's throat. Her antics were able to make anyone feel over fifty after they were through with her, maybe he could sympathise for Tenzin during meetings. He laughed at the idea – _Never!_

His mind picked up on a minute detail on Korra's back. Her gear wasn't upholstered correctly. The straps holding her shoulder pads were twisted, _was it not uncomfortable,_ he thought. Tarrlok the perfectionist he was, strolled to the open arch between the dojo and locker room.

"Korra," he called and unhooked the strap connecting to the right shoulder pad and defence plating. She was surprised, and was about to shake him off, when he completely let go and she nearly plummeted head first to the ground.

"What did you do?" She bellowed.

"Just fixed up your uniform," Tarrlok informs, "No need to thank me."

"Yeah no need," Korra coldly replied, "Keep your old hands off me next time."

Korra walked off and Tarrlok watched confused. As Korra was the only female member in the team, he reminded himself he would need to appoint a female locker room. One girl sharing it with several young men was not appropriate in the least, concentrated on his thoughts, he was distracted from the conversation undergoing between the members.

"Twenty yuans the commander has a thing for the Avatar!"

"What no!? He's like twenty years –"

"So, my parents are 14 years apart."

"Still…"

"You just want her to yourself Wakon."

"Who doesn't?"

"A team of guys, and one girl. It's got to show how much guts she has entering a force of single men."

"I'm engaged man."

"But she's the Avatar. And hot!" Wakon argued defensively.

Wakon's best mate, Tyrone, notes, "You're missing out, but it puts one less guy in the competition."

Tahno registers the immature discussion amongst his degrading teammates and merely blows hot wind at his fringe, sighing hopelessly.

Tarrlok watches Korra take her position on the end of the line, his eyes not leaving her figure.

"Okay 30 yuans," one of the guy corrects.

Tarrlok's central position and dictating arms folded behind his back brought attention to the information he was about to leak, he addressed the members formally, "Task Force Members, as I was mentioning before a little interruption, there has been a recent vigilante reporting from downtown Republic City."

The members responded with grave looks. One was about to even question where exactly this place was before Tarrlok's next words cut through like a knife informing members and reassuring them on all points.

"A rundown warehouse in that area that was recently refurbished into a ceremonious tea house has brought attention and suspicions to the building. It is the Moonfog Tea House, sources from an insider overheard arguments amongst the owners whether to harbour the Equalists or not for a training session tomorrow night," he paused waiting to see complacent faces, beginning with Korra, they nodded in understanding. He smiled at them before continuing and sending them off to sparring practice. "If we beat them to the punch, it could be a great political story for the 'Daily Republican'."

Korra scoffed at the political aura he loved to radiate. He pouted in return, as fellow members laughed at his pride.

"Go on Chief," Korra registered easily returning his confidence.

On command he continued, not bickering, not attempting to win over the situation. Merely listening to her simple words and following through as her partner. Bored Task Force members registered the smooth interaction between Avatar and Councilman.

"Our elitist earthbenders will lead the raid tomorrow night; our movements will need to be sly and minimal as it would work to our advantage. The Equalists believe they have a point over us, working in secret, when we have valuable information over them. That does not mean we are to be slack. By now they would have caught on to our usual plan of initially flooding their bases with excessive water, so we are rotating roles."

"And this involves a new waterbender recruit, why?" Korra hissed not pleased about Tahno's admittance into the Task Force.

"Patience please, Korra" Tarrlok pleadingly calms her down. Her arms fold in disapproval.

"Notice how he's dropped the Avatar status," one of the members involved in the bet whispered.

"And how he's managed to control her temper," another comments, "Stories say not even the airbending master can."

"Allow me to explain my plan Korra."

"Go on."

Tarrlok turned his focus to the entire force.

"Earthbenders will barricade the building from the outside preventing any escapees or intruders. From there, a special mix of firebenders and waterbenders of the force will create an inner line of defence acting as backup when signalled. Another group consisting of a few waterbenders and I will lead the raid, specialised in agility and sneak assassin like fronts. The team of waterbenders will need to be vigilant and agile," Tarrlok built his speech in momentum to unveil his plan for the Task Force, his head travelled from Tahno to Korra both on opposite ends of the line, "That is where those with experience in probending come in."

"You had this planned right from the start," Korra smiled smugly.

Tarrlok sheepishly smiled, "Guilty is charged."

Korra swayed rolling on to her side and leered at pretty boy, "Still doesn't change my mind on Tahno."

He kept his vision centred, avoiding Korra to make her bubble inside, with a roll of his tongue he responded snidely, "The feeling's mutual sweetheart," while sceptically analysing the Chief's mannerisms. There was something odd about him today.

"Tahno," Korra sourly chided.

One member, clearly the tallest from the Force offered a reprieving look, alternating between mentioning and bringing up an issue, afraid to include him in the spat between the youngest members.

"Not to disrespect sir," his voice spoke up respectfully, Tarrlok nodded approval for him to continue, "But isn't leaving the break-even point of the plan on the two youngest recruits a little imposing."

"Hey bub!" Korra was smoothly interrupted by Tahno.

"Are you really questioning the ability of a three time probending champion captain and Avatar?"

"I'd watch that mouth if I were you!" the issue riser responded.

Tahno flipped his bangs and folded his arms arrogantly. Korra unintentionally mimicked him. Tarrlok flicked between individuals involved in the dispute before addressing the concern.

"I understand your claim Eon, but as the Avatar and the three time probending champion captain, there waterbending abilities outweigh some of our more experienced members." Members took offence, faces twisted and waned. Tarrlok continued nonetheless, clearly not finished, "They carry more raw power than any of us here. That is the most crucial factor to the succession of this plan."

Tahno and Korra jumped at the praise, taken aback.

The older members were withdrawn, feeling their abilities were not appreciated as much as earlier.

"Although they carry more brutality, their fighting methods still need years of experience to measure with us older folk. Not to worry, I wasn't belittling our abilities, merely explaining the facts. Youngsters are generally arrogant, are they not?"

The older members rekindled their spirits and shared a chuckle, while Tahno and Korra furrowed their eyebrows in disagreement. Their brief agreement had Tarrlok smiling widely, step one in his plan to allow them to co-operate to create an efficient team in check.

Tarrlok's elevated posture and attention seeking cough addressed the Force.

"Now choose a partner and spar for fifteen minutes. No bending. Attempt to restrict your partner with their weaknesses. Comment, then provide feedback and suggest how they can improve."

"Yes sir!"

"Korra, you will be mine," Tarrlok quickly alternated between leading and conversing. Force members groaned at the Chief's cunning thoughts, they wanted to spar with Korra.

"Would you not prefer I sparred against Tahno?" Korra raised an eye curious.

"It would be great if you two could get along, but I'm afraid partnering you two right away will result with someone receiving a concussion," Tarrlok explained, smiling sneakily, "And filling out forms for injury and insurance is not my cup of tea."

Korra briefly chuckled, "You believe I'm stronger than him, huh!"

Tarrlok ceased to further praise her, "It may be so, but you lack his natural wit, patience and psyche in battle."

Korra grumbled, forming an offensive position, "Let's just spar already."

It was the Councilman's turn to chuckle.

Her hands alarm and registered before her chest. Tarrlok used this chance to get close to her, to intimidate her. He pretended to get into a comfortable stance before combusting with a fury of agile movement. His hands flied inches past her face, a right sucker punch grazing her chin. Left hand sharp and flat jabbing her left shoulder, ability to move that arm became immobile.

Korra growled and settled for her feet, she first ducked avoided another ring between her face and his right arm, then pivoted avoiding attacks by reading his feet positions. Years training several art styles, had her fluent in water bending of both northern and southern influences. Once under his right wing, she jabbed him with an elbow toppling him to the side, and sending a scissor kick in his direction. Feet met with chest and Tarrlok hit the plywood hard. A loud thump! She grinned confidently.

"You're feet are too slow," she alerted.

Tarrlok in thirty seconds flat, rolled on to his back and pushed force into his arms, in a leap returning to his feet. He brushed his mouth and nose, wiping sweat, "Not bad Korra. Your lack of concentration on the art of hand-to-hand combat is overpowered by your flexibility and raw power in your legs." His hand fell to his chest, smiling crookedly, "that pound actually brought my heart to a stop."

She snuffed hot air, her hair dishevelled, and cheeks red with thirst for taking down the chief, "If that hurt you, wait until you see-"

"You'd think I'd give the enemy a chance in combat to show me what they have," Tarrlok countered her leap forward; they met colliding power with power. Korra's arms pushing to lock Tarrlok's shoulders out of place, and Tarrlok aiming to dismantle her vice grip by pushing against her elbows.

Surprisingly their raw power was evenly matched, he kept her on her toes, despite being almost double her age, he had just as enough energy and ruthlessness to oppose her brutality.

She was not amused.

Tarrlok on the other hand was. He had a talented, strategic mind to turn situations in his favour.

Korra bluffed, "Is that all you have Tarrlok!"

A snarl crossed his face, as his left leg swept her unbalanced stance. She tumbled to her side, eyes flinching from contact with the hard ground. Tarrlok's clumsy foot movements though alerted her of his position and she instinctively grabbed his kick in its early stages. She pulled him down easily with a tug, demonstrating her rawness. She took the lead, sliding on her palm, and sticking a heel to his waist. He countered on the floor manoeuvring his feet to twist under her and gain the stage by topping her in the end.

Korra attempted breaking out of his grasp with her legs, but his grip on her arms and knee pressed delicately on her lower abdominal muscles, prevented it. She struggled, his callous hands wrapped tentatively around her arm braces and pinned flat against the floor. He towered over her, an unescapable leer and growl escaped Tarrlok which brought attention to his position. His mind snapped, and blinked furiously. He turned to see the Task Force ogling – _do these blunders not have something better to entertain themselves with?_

Then it hit him. How inappropriate things had become.

The Task Force members had quietly stopped sparring and gathered to watch the 'entertaining' fight.

Korra used Tarrlok's temporary distracted mind to her advantage, she wriggled and grunted. Tucking her knees to her chest and swiftly pushing wind into Tarrlok's gut, he curdled at the attack as she slipped out from underneath him.

"Nice going Korra!" Aidan cheered.

"Things were getting hot for a second," a member tagged fanning himself.

_Yeah, that shows Tarrlok who's boss_ - Korra awarded her triumphant grin to the men.

By then Tarrlok and Korra were a good two metres apart from each other in defensive stances. The councilman empathised for Korra's naivety, simultaneously, rubbing his sore abdominal muscles. Thoughts of insecurity purged his mind remembering the adrenalin that unconsciously released the low possessive growl. It echoed in his mind, teasing him. He looked out to the crowd uncomfortably, and then back at Korra who had only realised the awkwardness and glares.

He watched her panic, "W-Wa-Why have you all stopped sparring!?"

"N-no reason," Wakon defensively proclaimed, his shaggy hair sheltering the embarrassment. Tarrlok noticed he was holding back a snicker, avoiding eye contact with her - that overconfident bastard.

Korra eyed him suspiciously in return. Her attention switched back and forth, between shame and humiliation, knowing the only source for a fair judgement rested on the Chief's shoulders.

"What are they talking about Tarrlok?" She was desperate, her cheeks heating up and refusing to cool.

Stupid hormones he cursed. Tarrlok was well aware of the boundary he had crossed. Although unintentional, it was something that had happened. He attempted to eliminate the thought of any mixed confusion, she was young, and although probably already informed between interactions of the opposite sex, she had no right to be harassed and humiliated in front of fellow Task Force members.

He addressed her politically, "Clearly the sparring match Korra."

Korra's tone hit a note that demanded a direct response, not something that masked the verity of the situation, Tarrlok cringed, the back of his mouth clenching.

"What did they mean by things getting hot Tarrlok?"

Her eyes were pleading.

"Stop playing innocent Korra," a member involved in the bet howled.

Tarrlok's head snapped swiftly at the Task Force member, Lyk, one of the younger immature earthbenders that served well on the battlefield, but lacked wit during a critical situation, much like this one, his inappropriate comment, made Tarrlok resent him. His actions were now having an effect on Korra's reputation. Stupid, stupid man, Tarrlok sighed.

He was torn. The situation was now embedded on to Korra.

His implied face made her want to hurl, facing the reality. She looked back at the ground, then her chest and then Tarrlok. He was speechless.

Korra spat, "I'm not your token!"

The comment sent the crowd into further whispers. Tarrlok and Korra wanted to crawl into balls from the shame. Nonetheless, the politician within Tarrlok attempted to keep the situation under wraps. He ordered Korra, "Go spar instead with Yu Tan."

The only man from memory who displayed respect, and was engaged to a woman already, he could hopefully trust the firebender.

"I need some air," Tarrlok addressed before exiting.

Heavy silence filled the dojo.

Korra grumpily avoided contact with everyone. Marching her way to the lockers, "I'm leaving, don't let Tarrlok wait up," she mentioned to no one in particular.

Tahno was quite surprised. He thought this practice session would have been a waste of time. Instead he had received some entertainment; never would he have guessed the Avatar's temper and unwillingness to co-operate would provoke the Councilman in such a manner. He eyed his sparring partner and asked, "Does that happen often in practice…errm.?"

"The name's Kronos, and it's a first, things have gotten that tense between the two."

Kronos looked quite toned and athletic, tanned, with a short cut, and easily in his late 20s. He seemed to be experienced in the field of body language.

"Did I misunderstand the situation…I mean I have had my fair share of fights, but even I don't get that caught up in…"

"In…" Kronos echoed.

"Nevermind…"

"No you're on the right track."

"Newbie!" If Tahno remembered correctly, the person calling him was one of the waterbenders he overheard had a crush on Korra. She was strangely quite popular amongst the guys. "Come here."

Tahno's voice spoke with annoyance, "Is it important brunt?"

"Yeah just get your ass over here frilly."

"Frilly?"

"Yeah your hair," the older male addressed mockingly.

"Just because I spend a little required time grooming efficiently, I get nicknamed, Frilly?" Tahno wavered, flaunting his bangs, "The name is Tah-no."

"Roo-kie!" The man pushed Tahno's shoulder, "Learn your place."

Tahno scoffed, pulling the man's arm off his shoulder, "Whatever. What did you want?"

"You seemed to notice too," One of the other guys leaned a shoulder on the main informer now identified as Wakon.

"Notice what?" Tahno grumbled impatiently.

"The chief's feelings for the Avatar."

"The Uh-vatar."

The two nodded in unison.

"Didn't notice anything that is not of my interest," Tahno clarified. He was generally self-righteous, the business of his team members did not interest him at all.

"Sure you didn't," he added sarcastically chuckling.

"And what if it's true? The Uh-vatar would never be interested."

"That's what I've been saying."

"The thing is though, we have a bet going around."

"And since I've won the pot a few times, you want me to put my own entry on whether Councilman Tarrlok has feelings for someone twenty years his junior. You lot are lame and not worth my time."

"I'd watch my mouth punk if I were you."

"You are not me. And you actually bring a tear to my eye to believe you could lay a finger on me."

"How about we show you?" Wakon, taller than Tahno, bigger in muscle, and supposedly more experienced did not intimidate Tahno in the least. He looked up at the knotted face of his enemy, and simply side-stepped him, he swayed to the locker room and walked out, noticing Korra had snuck out. He decided he would change later and left the dojo as if he had no care in the world.

His stop on the way out was intruded by Korra strolling out on the pier by the moonlight. The water glistened beside her, entrapping and reflecting on her tone.

He was tranced by her silhouette. Tahno paused, wanting to say something to break the awkward silence. Korra took a seat on the edge of the dock, feet a foot above the water. She looked upset by the way her shoulders hunched. Tahno's feet shuffled to the calling of her heart. He held between his fingers the bridge of his nose, warding off the coming headache.

"Men can be pigs."

Korra snapped her head at his presence, wiping away a trail of tears with the heel of her palm. Tahno's face softened.

"Pretty boy, what are you still doing here?"

"Sweetheart."

"What do you want?"

"Not sure, could be the magical pull of the moon," Tahno wavered; he was never direct went it came to being affectionate and gentle. The young adult contemplated before continuing, "I just wanted to assure you to not let those…other men…pigs…get the best of you."

Korra shot back quickly, "Why would you care?"

"Not sure. Could be because we're a team, they say co-operation is important."

Korra laughed lightly, "Since when does that work for you?"

"You should head back to the temple. Even if you are the Uh-vatar, pigs won't think twice about a young girl."

Silence entrapped them once again. Korra staring at the ocean, Tahno up at the clear night sky.

"Walk me home then," Korra murmured.

Tahno paused.

"Sure."

* * *

**A/N:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrogance - Chapter 2**

**Pairing:  
**A Tahnorrlok Fanfiction, with side Borra and Masami

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Tahno's been registered for the Task Force, Korra is not amused. Tarrlok does not let her see the light of day, no time for probending, no time for goofing off. Why is she constantly entertained by two arrogant men? - Episode 4 AU.

Nightfall has arrived. The uniform steps of hard-at-work Task Force members follow the indications of Councilman, Chief and betting subject, Tarrlok. He signals a halt, earthbenders in position on every corner and possible escape of the Moonfog Tea House. With a close of his fist, the members summon a wall of stone to barricade the building.

Tarrlok crouches his way to a point in the wall he can feel movement, the fluid within humans at the control of his fingertips. He considers bloodbending the consciousness out of anyone on the top level secretly, but dotes on the notion when he senses unconscious victims. He confirms with calls for the special team consisting of firebenders and waterbenders to come to his aid. One of the earthbenders opens a doorway in the wall under control as the firebenders intrude; elbows at their sides, fingers ignite, prepared for a quick counter.

The Chief watches the last of the waterbenders enter before he signals the attention of Tahno and Korra in the team Ute. They pad their way over, placed up against the wall, waiting for Tarrlok's instruction to continue.

Korra exhales nervously, although on-duty, her recount of yesterday's events did not sail smoothly with her. Her gaze falls slightly on Tarrlok beside her as she can't help but ponder how he keeps such composure, even in a situation of danger, Korra can't get the harassing questions, and Tarrlok's growl out of her mind. She pushes her thoughts away temporarily for the sake of the mission, Tarrlok has called them to enter and be vigilant of their surroundings in the dimly lit building.

Firebenders providing a source of light, they scout the perimeter. An average teahouse, that was once a warehouse several years back radiates suspicions. Korra and Tahno notice the unconscious bodies by the counter, Tarrlok is quick to percept, analyse and come to a conclusion. He notices the knocked chairs, ruckus at the counter post and scorched walls. Someone had arrived and fled before they had. His attention flicks to Korra.

"Tarrlok, it looks like nothing but the remains of a gang war," she observes, lowering her guard slightly, "not Equalist business."

The surveyor lowers his head in disapproval at her stealth. This was a raid, her tone was too casual, "Korra, this is enemy territory." Korra snarls stubbornly and turns her attention back to the unconscious. The bodies have peeked her interest, no one was able to escape the earth barricade, no one was able to enter, but here these bodies lied, still and fresh.

Tarrlok attends to them first, a political facade appearing, "We continue investigating," he instructs pacing his way behind the counter. He crouches beside the unconscious bodies, a tang of guilt for even considering bloodbending the victims crosses his face, shown in the furrow of his eyebrows, and clenched jaw. Tarrlok presses, his bureaucratic bravado surging, "Gang wars, or Equalists, whatever to prevent harm against citizens, we will protect."

"The bodies don't even look touched. They're not-"Korra inquires, a hand fighting between reaching out and attempting to return life and retreating, to be kept away from the imaginary chilling touch of a dead body. "Dead are they?"

"Pale, unadulterated skin, white gums, and cold finger tips," Tarrlok observes insipidly, his hand places the victim's gently by its side, he concludes mundanely, "no apparent pulse."

A piece of Korra shatters, death was normal; the disentranced tone Tarrlok informed with elevated the commonality. "No-" she gasps and relies strongly on hope, "There's still something we can do. We're waterbenders. We can heal. I've studied and learned." She takes a gallant step forward, and Tarrlok feels powerless. His face is reserved as she continues; choking on her words, "Just-just don't say those words."

Tarrlok is forced to think over his words, Korra's power to sway him succeeds. He attempts a nonchalant approach, not wanting the gist of Korra's anguish on him, attempting to soothe her frustrations in front of the Task Force members - to be humiliated once again, he did not want, "I assume they've been poisoned or bloodbent into-unconsciousness."

"If they're unconscious, I'll heal them." Korra scurries to Tarrlok's side, addressing the male victim before her. His frigid fingers send a chilling sensation through Korra as she attempts to locate his pulse, the crippled hand in her grasp drops to the floor when fury overrides her emotions, she can't find an active pulse, "This is sick." Her fist clenches purposely numbing the ill feeling growing within, "Whoever did this, I will make them pay. Bender or non-bender," Korra's mouth draws into a thin line. Her shoulders are heaving; Tarrlok places a warm welcome hand on her shoulder and pushes his body upright.

He looks down with a stern face, a face that has experienced and killed people in the past. A face that suggests death is inescapable and what shapes a person in the end. He knew for sure, what death could do to a person.

Korra jumps when Tarrlok's warmth has disappeared, she looks up and inhales his disbelieving face. His sympathy discourages her, she feels unfulfilled. She thinks it over, worrying over two individuals she has never met, never even knew about until ten minutes ago-is pathetic. If Tarrlok can hold his ground, not be swayed so easily by emotion and death, then why can't she? It wasn't fair, to be brought to self-confliction and misery in front of so many people. But-but she can't help it, it leads her to having extreme thoughts. Thoughts of being an unsuccessful Avatar, thoughts of being thought of as a failure-just how many forced deaths had gone unnoticed since she arrived...

"I can't believe I can't do anything to heal them," she speaks in short breaths, "I learnt from the greatest," Korra looks at her hands bitterly, "and I can't even use it to save people's lives."

"You're being blinded by misery," Tarrlok notifies Korra, he bends down on one knee and addresses her insecurities once again, this time out of honesty and not arrogance. One hand falls on her head caringly, "Have you studied the heart before Korra?"

Korra half-heartedly nods, "I was good with the practical stuff. If I needed to heal someone back at the compound, I was told what to do and accomplished it."

"Life can be returned," he murmurs smiling. Her eyes water, "Just have patience."

"Heh, I'm so stupid," Korra confesses chuckling sadistically, rubbing her face harshly with the back of her hand, "Everyone's watching, probably thinking what a cry-baby."

"Do you remember any of your heart practicals?" Tarrlok asks.

"I've monitored a few heart palpitations, but never attempted to restart one."

"Don't fret over anything," Tahno steps in, Korra pouts over the disheartening tone, and he bends his knees by the male victim. Fire and waterbenders are avidly watching the scene unravel, watching the judgement and discussion between life and death. The current raid is on temporary hold, with the assumption that whoever, Triads or Equalists, were here would have fled the neighbourhood by now. Korra scorns Tahno for his interruption of the feel-good moment, even if it was Tarrlok helping her through her gloom.

"This is the work of the Equalists," Tahno states smugly. His attitude propels Korra to cross her arms defensively, not interrupting knowing though he has more to say, "I've been on the streets, and the Triad's dexterity is not the best. I know kids who can do a better job stealing a cookie without leaving crumbs of evidence."

"Nice perception Tahno," Tarrlok praises, picking up momentum and moving to take a closer look at the female victim, "But what would your counter be if the victims were not poisoned. The centre of the body is still relatively warm, meaning the blood has been short circuited, not interjected with a poison."

A hand rises to Tahno's chin, contemplating, "I'd have to say then the only possibility, is bloodbenders then."

"How in the world?!"- Korra through a dislike for Tahno shoots rather abruptly, more spiteful than she imagined. "What I mean to say is - how is, that possible?" She adjusts her tone, lowering significantly and sounding proper, "Bloodbending has been forbidden for years."

"There is a full moon tonight, the Red Monsoons may have stumbled on a new little trick," Tarrlok scratches the surface of what is to arrive. There is a definite pause for thought. Tahno sighs dramatically, his movement disturbs Korra.

"You know we can decide the cause later. Right now, there's lives at stake," Korra sees promise, a confident smirk ruling her face, remembering Tarrlok's words and Tenzin's spiritual advice. She looks over at Tahno, putting aside her despise temporarily, "Tahno it looked like you were about to mention something about the bodies before I interrupted..."

Tahno is inspecting the unconscious bodies, picking up on the symptoms Tarrlok announced earlier. His recounts of the training with the swampbenders at home allow him to naturally sense the flow of fluid in their bodies, the blood. His body runs numb when he finds the veins have been tampered to cut off haemoglobin supply to the brain, sending the victims into a deep sleep.

His mind contemplates where someone could have learned or grasped such an evil ability in Republic City. He had been tempted in the past to learn it through stories, but the elders of the swamp had informed him of its immorality. That no one should control another life, and how he would feel if fallen in the situation, put in the shoes of a restricted victim. After experimenting alone, the death of his friend's bearded cat was enough to send him in to shock for a good week as a child, not waterbending for the reason of not wanting to accidentally hurt someone. After impatient and loud breathing on Korra's behalf, Tahno registers the situation.

"They've definitely been bloodbent," the faint taste of copper on his tongue as his jaw clenches at the word.

"Bloodbent?" Korra inquires, kneeling over the victim for a closer analysis, when her scan doesn't bring results she draws back and questions further, "How can you tell?"

"Through waterbending you can sense the paths of the body. It's an advanced technique of waterbending I learnt before moving to Republic City," he explains, avoiding the truth about his past life, coming from the swamp was not respectable for a Pro-bending champion like him he believed. Tahno sugar-coats his past, bypassing Korra's suspicions on a bare minimum of facts, he continues when he clarifies that Korra is more interested in the bodies than his secret, "The blood flow was cut off at the carotid artery on this man. I can only assume the same for the woman,"

"And that means..."

"I thought you said you studied this-"

"Just hurry and explain!"

Tahno responds irritatingly, "There isn't enough juice being pumped to feed the brain. Without a brain to process things, the heart is left pumping for a short time."

Tarrlok exclaims excitingly, "That explains why the chest is radiating heat!"

"And why the fingers are cold!" Korra amusingly mocks, shiftily covering her lack of knowledge. She can feel Tarrlok's eyes narrow and poke arrows into her back.

"Anywho," Tahno rolls his eyes like he is teaching two children, "It only becomes fatal if they are left nimble for too long. If we can act like a temporary brain and command the heart to pump blood to the brain, then they should return to consciousness."

"I'm speechless... Korra stares in awe. Tahno smirks, as he flicks his fringe in her face to irritate her.

"That I can be of service," Tahno smugly comments, "You should learn not to judge on appearances."

Tarrlok snorts arrogantly. And Korra shrugs his shoulder away, she addresses, "Stop getting so sidetracked. Can you activate the heart or not?"

"With your analysis, it's a task that can easily be done by waterbending the fluid around the heart," the Councilman interjects, approving of Tahno's intelligence, "Forcefully performing chest compressions doesn't provide the precision waterbending would."

Tahno nods in response.

"You sure you know what you're doing Tarrlok?" Korra genuinely shows concern. He feels humiliated though, her naivety ruining his position of respect.

"With Tahno's instruction I will," Tarrlok pouts, "This might be good experience for Korra too, let her have a go. She is a healer, so it should be almost like second nature."

Tahno doesn't mind, he merely shrugs his shoulders and steps back, allowing Korra the liberty of performing the operation. She demonstrates indication of first aid knowledge when she rolls the victim on its right and immediately summons a pool of water around her delicate fingers, but that isn't what is required right away.

"The water will be used at the end. I need to teach you where the carotid is," Tahno instructs slowly.

"It's right under the jaw," Tarrlok grumbles, wanting to hurry the procedure. If he wanted nursing classes, he would have signed up for some back in the Northern Water Tribe.

Korra's face snaps at Tarrlok briefly, before Tahno tries to calm her, "Remember we're about to save a life. You need to be delicate Uh-vatar. Not brash like Tarrlok thinks."

The Avatar locates the jaw and waits for instruction.

"Put two fingers just under the woman's jaw. You can feel the pulse on yourself if you're confused," she does as prescribed. She notices Tarrlok out of the corner of her eye imitating her actions; a slight smirk pulls on her mouth. He was in the same boat as her. Although he speaks like a know it all, the physical part of helping someone escapes him. Simultaneously they roll the beings flat on their backs.

Korra contrasts the feel of life pulsing, to a cold and immobile body. A shiver travels down her spine as Tahno further instructs, "You're going to try something you've never done before. This is the part that requires waterbending."

Korra is about to summon the pool of water once again, but is cut off when Tahno holds back her arm and illustrates a look of concern.

"What?"

"We won't need that. The fluid is within the body already."

"Then how do we activate the pulse?"

His breathing slows and his head lowers.

"Don't hate yourself for this, but-"

"What Tahno?"

"You need to follow from the heart, and push blood in small doses to get the victim's blood pumping," Korra's face pails as Tahno concludes.

"I need to bloodbend," Korra gapes, falling ill as her words sink it to her mind. Old tales of Hama, the puppet master, the one who developed the taboo art banned under Katara's wishes appears in her mind. She was told of how evil the art was.

"Sadly, yes," Tahno confesses, "But remember, you're doing this with good intention."

Korra sets her mind on the task, set on restoring life, but cringes when the first connection between puppeteer and puppet link. Her connection with the blood sends a numbing but powerful feeling in return; she imagines that any twitch of her finger could make the male's body explode. The current stable control over the low flow of blood on the body is calm, but it pulls her in like the moon and its gravitational pull over the ocean.

"The moon helps, don't overexert your muscles," Tahno reminds.

Korra raises her index finger slowly, and commands the water within the blood to her will, carefully. She is doing it, the forbidden art. Her hand begins to tremble as reality sets in. Katara has taught her that bloodbending is an art that goes against human ethics. That even the mere mention of the art brought bad dreams to her in her sleep. Her finger cramps under nerves and pressure and she witnesses the chest of the adult man tremble. The unconscious movement makes her jump. She releases her control and pants nervously. Shaking her head she confesses, "I can't do it."

"Take a break, I'll finish it off," Tahno recommends. She pulls back and falls on her bottom.

Tarrlok has finished the procedure quickly and is walking over to Korra. He left the female victim, after seeing signs of breathing to one of his fellow members to attend to, while he offers Korra a hand, the young Avatar can't help but take it. Upon contact, the pull of the moon resonates, and she can feel Tarrlok's own blood, an aftershock from the bloodbending, nausea uprises as a result.

"Is everything alright Korra?" Tarrlok holds the young girl upright by her sides, her face displaying signs of half consciousness. The Councilman's eyebrows furrow. The members of the force are just as curious to her dreariness.

"How aren't you sick after bloodbending," Korra murmurs, her head whirling due to a conflicting mind. Tarrlok's grip around her keeps her vertical, and that's all she wants, she ignores the close contact, and fights to remain conscious.

"I've seen worse," Tarrlok responds, keeping his experience wrapped up in a few words.

Tahno has attempted to perform the procedure, but can't seem to keep an active pulse. Sweat beads form on his forehead; he ignores it as it slides down his face. Frustration is building at how the body is not co-operating with his commands. A quick glance at Tarrlok has him dishevelled. He sighs and pulls himself up. The Task Force uniform becomes heavy after an exhausting exercise, he notices Korra's after-effects of the practice, and narrows his eyes at Tarrlok's immunity to the sick and tiring feeling that usually arises after such a task. Nausea was catching him in the action and mixture of frustration and misery.

He was unable to save the man's life. No matter how much he tried to send haemoglobin to the man's brain, a shock would send him into a retraction, and the procedure would need to restart. Even with the help of the full moon, his muscles had reached their capacity. He screams for water when he's parched lying on the floor, his muscles tirelessly aching.

"I can't help him," Tahno cries out in between pants, "I failed."

"Korra," he hears Tarrlok call worriedly. Tahno's head rolls to the side to have the two in his view. Korra's body wasn't handling the action so well. He didn't feel so well. He wanted to go home.

Korra is unable to balance properly; one arm is propelled around the Councilman. He assures it's for her safety and that she should trust him. The nagging and pounding feeling of nausea messes with any consecutive thinking, she responds in a few short breaths, "It looks like there's...nothing to worry about anymore." One powerful pulse causes her to stir and fall over on her knees. Tarrlok bears great concern, had the little bit of bloodbending really taken everything out of her? She groans, "Thanks to Tahno."

Bitterness stems from those words, with Korra in his grasp, he feels distant from ever growing close to his team partner. Along with bitterness, logic recurs, his head turns with the intention to see how Tahno's operation has gone, but seeing him worn out, exhausted by the unconscious body, fear ultimately overrides him. His two youngest prodigies had been forced into bloodbending, and were now being ruled by the consequences of such an exerting task.

"Kronos, aid Tahno," Tarrlok orders as the waterbender reports right away to his command. Kronos supports Tahno by pulling him up gently and propping him over his shoulder. Tahno is still conscious so Tarrlok asks how it went.

"The victim remains unconscious."

Korra's head moves to the unbearable words, hanging on to consciousness by a thread, "He's dead," she states coldly, "No." She seems to fall into a painful and discarded sleep as her eyes close, her last words framing a guilty conscious, "It's my fault that he died." Tears shed.

"We should pack up and leave. I'll stay behind with a few of the earthbenders to find any evidence of the hooligans behind this," Tarrlok looks at the girl kneeling on him; he widens his arms and lifts her in his grasp, like a delicate flower. Witnessing a dozing Korra flusters his imagination, his face knots in worry, and his hands wrap around like she is the most precious thing. Only for tonight, in this moment, he can hold her protectively without being judged. Mesmerised by the tiny cling of Korra's hands on his chest plate, he feels wanted. He looks over his shoulder and is reminded to address Tahno, "In the meantime we'll have Councilman Tenzin come pick Korra up- and Kronos monitor Tahno, he'll need to rest at the dojo's infirmary overnight."

"Yes Sir!" Kronos nodded in affirmation, a little baffled by Chief Tarrlok's closeness with the Avatar, and with the help of another member he successfully pulls Tahno to the side to lie up against the wall and rehydrate the young adult.

Korra stirs, her mind pulsing, stomach gutting and fingers numbing at the new sensation consuming her. She dreams for the night to end and to never feel the pressures of bloodbending again, even for the intention of restoring life. She drawls and mumbles something unclear in Tarrlok's chest, he feels the vibration and looks down at her, and he is caught in a moment of her peacefulness, treasuring it uncharacteristically. Her mind briefly fights the warmth, but like a moth attracted to light, her body closes in.

Korra awoke with a pulsing headache; her quick jolt sitting up sent the back of her head pounding like a hammer. A hand instinctively applied pressure to the point, numbing it as her eyes flicked to the dizziness. She was back in her room, the notable draft walls and plain furniture a dead giveaway, how she got here was a mystery after the memories of last night slowly return to her. Tarrlok, Tahno, the Task Force, the bloodbending. It was so painful.

She groans at the pain as she steps out of bed. Naga is usually first to greet her on a weekend morning, but she doesn't feel up to it. Naga's excitement and barking would only stimulate her pained mind. So she wanders outside the girls dormitories. Her feet have gotten her to the edge of the dining hall. The smell of caramelising bread stems her senses and she's already sitting by the family dining table. All alone, she waits for the food to be served.

In minutes Pema is wandering in, carrying a full stomach and plate for one. Korra realises and groans.

"Oh sorry Korra, didn't know you were awake. If I knew I would have made sweet toast for two," Pema apologises offering her plate, "Here take mine. I'll make some more."

"No it's alright, sit Pema," Korra smiles sadistically, "I don't think I can eat right now, the smell was just tempting."

"If you're sure," Tenzin's wife insists. She sits exasperatedly; standing up for quite a bit had become a tiring task with the baby due soon, "I heard about last night from Tenzin." A hand rises to Pema's chin out of genuine concern, "bloodbending must have been quite grasping."

"It's disgusting. Even though I only did it for a second, for the purpose of healing someone, I felt chills. I don't know how someone can train in it."

"It was forbidden for a reason. And it's good you don't want to, "Pema offers, smiling sensitively at Korra who is miserably staring at the imaginary lines being drawn with her finger, "You sure you're not hungry?

"I think I need some fresh air after everything," Korra concludes, "Tell Tenzin I said thanks for bringing me home yesterday."

Pema nods confusingly, her head follows Korra as she leaves the dining hall without breakfast. She realises it's too early for Korra to typically wake up on a morning, but then again, she had been out for a whole day. She sighs and registers that Korra will be safe, and as long as she believes she'll feel better after a walk, then it's alright to eat in peace.

Early mornings are Tarrlok's cherished time of the day. It is the time where all other members of the Council are still asleep, away from him. He purposely woke up earlier on days that required long hours in the office to recharge, his temper was easy to tip, the pull of water at his feet had a magical effect to keep him calm, the soothing and relaxing haul it had on him when he practiced his Northern Water Tribe styled techniques. He made sure all his muscles were stretched before beginning with a gentle pull and push of the waves.

He had a set routine of techniques that worked in cooling his clouded and angry mind. On today's agenda, there were papers to be documented for a raid that went unsuccessful, newspaper and journalist inquiries to be answered politically, an explanation to Tenzin why Korra had been forced into bloodbending, and an apology to Korra herself about personal issues that he denied the need to, but Tenzin guaranteed and pressured if he didn't, he would be nagging him till he died. Tarrlok scowls at the mess of thoughts as his eyes close.

The sound of waves crashing against sand and rock, a deserted cold morning, and the dragging caws of seagulls has him at bay. His anger and irritation slowly drifting away.

It almost feels like a dream when he hears the crunch of feet behind him. His head doesn't turn, but the voice piques his curiosity.

"Councilman Tarrlok?"

He continues to ignore her. She had to be here at his proposed peace time; she walks closer towards him and is now clearly in his peripheral. She catches him taking a quick glimpse at her and smirks – this isn't a dream, right? He ponders. He shifts uncomfortably into a new form, his feet sliding in the sand as his hands sway to the flow of the ocean.

Tarrlok notices Korra mimic him, her movements a little rusty at first, but she adjusts and is now in synch with his actions. Was she mocking him? Purposely playing a game with him? He watches in silence, trying to concentrate, but finds he cannot. Distracted by the monster beside him, the demon of his anger, her game of silence finally sends him ticking when he abruptly stops meditating.

Caught in speech, Korra orders him, "Don't stop," her words leave her mouth feeding his mind. His body is already listening, like medicine, her voice dissolves the anger away as the current of the water obeys to his whim, "Don't stop waterbending."

As the water Tarrlok has summoned hovers in the air, Korra feels hesitant. He notices the change in atmosphere and the water drops into the ocean. A light splash wakes Korra up to the realisation of the setting. Her alone with him, early in the morning, was not ethically correct, if she was spotted with him in casual wear, rumours would be spread in no time.

"Is everything alright?" he asks encouragingly.

"Why am I here?" Korra questions herself, a slap to his face, "I was walking to take my mind off the bloodbending and then, you-you appeared."

"Thank-you," Tarrlok sarcastically comments. Korra easily hints she's not happy with his attitude. His arrogance makes her bubble inside, little snarky comments shrivel up between her muscles and causes her to tense up.

Why did the spirits constantly partner her up with such a pretentious man? A brief flash of the raid appears before her, a clear visual of her head lying across Tarrlok's chest. She feels heat surfacing and shrugs her face to the side to avoid looking at the older man. "I'm not in the mood for your anarchy," she states, holding back frustrated growls. That headache of hers slowly pulsing its way back, the walk and little bit of meditation had seemed to rid of the pain until-

"Big words for someone so inexperienced," she watches Tarrlok gleam scanning her face for any indication of pulling down.

Until he arrived and clouded her mind.

Not showing sign of cowering down, Korra growls. She growls of all things, how childish he claims.

Silence stirs, as they both watch the sun rise grumpily.

"Mornings are evil," Korra bitterly says walking further into the water. The waves coming in at knee length.

"I conquer," Tarrlok rebuts, "They are rather peaceful."

"Oh, do you always have to have the last say?" Korra's words send the two in to silence once again. Ugh- she groans inwardly. His presence now sets her on edge.

She pouts at the awkwardness, but once she notices him beginning his formations out of anger once again, she imitates to distract her mind. He begins by pushing the tide, Korra feels like she's being swept away, and counters it by pulling back on it. The pull draws away her anger. The two play repeatedly, a game of balanced tug-o-war in the waves. Two negatives becoming a positive. A smile surfaces on her face as the two finally co-operate on a task. Nothing but co-operation and contentment at this moment, the words roll out of her mouth remembering their teaming up on the first ever Task Force raid, after falling defeated, Tarrlok rescued her from an ambush of Equalists, "Working together doesn't have to be so difficult."

Tarrlok withdraws briefly from her words out of shock, but doesn't say anything, knowing anything that does will only ruin the peaceful moment. He lets her continue speaking.

"We made a good team," her head lowers, "But what happened at the last raid-" The light-hearted atmosphere suddenly feels heavy and tense as Korra continues, "The bloodbending made me feel so sick." Her hands have now fallen to her sides, "I haven't spoken to it about anyone yet. And I know talking to the Councilman about it, isn't any better, but because you're so-arrogant I feel you might understand."

Hmm, Tarrlok's lips glumly flatten; she had somehow insulted and acknowledged him at the same time. He waited for her to confess her problem before counselling. Did she want to talk about the pain of bloodbending or the interaction that powered him.

"You have to promise not to think less or differently of me," Korra addresses sternly, back towards him.

His eyes reflect the bright rays of the sun. Caught by the illumination, he offers a snort of acknowledgement, and rolls his head "You'd be surprised by how highly I think of you already. It'd be impossible to think otherwise."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm quite wrapped in this story, that I hope I can manage to finish it. I'm siding with Korrlok at this point in time as I write the chapters.

3/09/2012


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrogance**

**Pairing:  
**A Tahnorrlok Fanfiction, with side Borra and Masami

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Tahno's been registered for the Task Force, Korra is not amused. Tarrlok does not let her see the light of day, no time for probending, no time for goofing off. Why is she constantly entertained by two arrogant men? - Episode 4 AU.

**A/N: **Tahnorra fans have to hold out a little, this chapter is building up to something bigger. I originally had in mind for a little scene at the end, but the Korrlok moment dragged a bit, something that was intented to be roughly 2,000 words dragged out to almost 5,000 words...I'm sorry, next chapter will make up for it I promise!

**Chapter 3**

"The feel of the blood in my control," Korra speaks, her fingers curl to the remembrance of the heart gripping and tensing feel of bloodbending. The sun warms her cold fingers, creating a tingling sensation; she closes her hands defensively and turns her body to acknowledge Tarrlok who had amongst the silence seemed to have faded. She is avoiding eye contact with the older man, "it wasn't what I expected-I've been feeling rattled over the thought. But I can't come to say it. Because if I do, then the words will be permanent, there will be no way to take it back and pretend I didn't say it."

"Then don't," Tarrlok halts, his head lops to the right out of concern, "If you know you are going to regret it, then do not allow it to consume you. Prevention is better than cure." His fingers dig into his legs nervously, "Trust me."

Korra is watching the ocean waves recoil below her, the sand crumbling, deep in thought, an oddly high wave hits the back of her knee, setting her off balance, "Wo – Woah! – " Her feet are painfully caught in the depths of the sand, her hands are waving, attempting to regain balance, but gravity wins one over Korra as she has now belly flopped on the sand.

Tarrlok initially shows concern halting midway in an attempt to help her up but chuckles instead. A good, triumphant, heart-filled laugh hurts his lungs, his laughter sets off Korra's nerves. She comically flips on to her back and lies in the sand like a star fish, feet and arms stretched as far as possible, her pouting face cuts Tarrlok's awkward laughter short. "Shut up."

He is left to stand there with difficulty, afraid any word will set her anger off, so he tightens his lip and waits for her to sigh. He thinks Korra is absurd, if she was in swim wear he may have shrugged the notion off, but Korra was in tight casual wear, soaking attire, her usual blue tank top and furs darkened and body gripping, the only exception was her boots, she had been smart enough to remove them before setting foot in the sand.

"I did not envision such thoughts could cause such distress," Tarrlok comments after he believes her embarrassment has dissolved and she is ready to communicate on a humanely level, his body leaning forward hesitantly.

Korra's eyes spontaneously flip on to him. He draws back wearily.

"Sorry, just had a mental lapse," she offers a sheepish grin, her mood switching too dangerously close for comfort; "all my clothes are wet now too." Tarrlok laughs nervously. He stares and wonders whether she will be getting up any time soon – her face shows otherwise. Her head is drowning in the sand, eyes are closed and he watches the calming rise and fall of her chest. Honestly, was she only doing this to rattle his nerves further?

"The ocean magically draws away any anger," Korra smiles feeling a warm glow in her chest.

"Erm – I guess so." Tarrlok withdraws into a neutral stand. His shoulders ease by his side, "It is the reason I come out here in the mornings." He wants to add a comment about her – whether she was considering – getting up or not, but stops when he embraces her amusing innocence.

Korra cannot help but remain lying in the cool sand, no matter how funny she looks, feeling the waves move around her, it was refreshing and drawing. She feels the waves whisper to her what she needs to say, the way the water wraps around her, assures her that Tarrlok will listen and understand her problems, from one waterbender to another waterbender, the water is a mediator. "About the bloodbending, the feeling I felt was not what I expected."

"Care to elaborate," she notices Tarrlok from the corner of her eyes take a seat on the shore willingly, soiling his clothes – Tarrlok of all people! Mr. Pretentious – she liked to nickname him, this was the man that wiped his hands after any contact with another human. Primarily, she laughed at the thought but then considered, perhaps, he was truly being honest with her. That it was worth a short to tell him. If he decided to harass or blackmail her afterwards with the coming confession she could always, easily, go back to fighting and disliking him.

"When we found out the bodies couldn't be saved initially, I was quick to lose hope, but Tahno's words, the way he said I could save their lives, blinded me, I was overjoyed by finally being able to help…" Korra says nonchalantly, her hands folding behind her head. Tarrlok takes on the role of listener and nods in acknowledgement; he has now become an attentive friend rather than a pompous Councilman, "I – I wasn't fully aware of what I was signing up to," the Avatar's face turns grim, "The very idea of bloodbending is hated by everyone. I hated it – Hated the word. I knew there would be a guilty and ill natured feeling to it – But I still did it."

"You did it with the intention of saving a life Avatar Korra," Tarrlok reminds her. Her eyes fade to black for a bit as she recounts the nauseating feeling, "There's nothing to worry about," he speaks calling her back to reality.

"You have to understand, that's not what I'm stressing about. I've promised to never bloodbend again because of how I felt doing it, not the after-effects, or the nerves building up towards it, but because of the scary feeling doing it," Korra confesses, breathing deeply, Tarrlok rises an eyebrow curiously as if to say 'carry on', "I didn't expect that in the few short seconds of bloodbending, I – I would feel so power- hungry and malicious. It was like I had become someone different."

"You become the puppeteer," Tarrlok purses, his lips drawing into a fine line of misery, eyebrows knitting to match.

"I felt so evil that I thought of crushing the person's heart. I knew I easily could."

"But you didn't, you stopped when you felt pressured," Tarrlok says keeping her in check, his hand running down the side of his pants frustratingly recalling his bitter childhood. His eyes bare a horrid past that Korra considers asking what his life outside politics is like but avoids it, for personal reasons. He rolls his head in attempt to release his vented nerves, it feels better so he questions, "Did you ever consider it may have been the moon's effect on you?"

Her hands instinctively wrap around her as she sits up, ignoring the sticking sensation of drying and cracking sand on her arms and back she reveals, "I considered it, but inside I couldn't solely blame it on the moon." Korra feels twisted inside and her hands are crawling up the sides of her arms anxiously, "The moon had to have something to pull off, and I thought maybe I – I subconsciously felt, I wanted to try it," in one grieving breath she crumbles under imaginary pressure, "Bloodbending."

Anxiety, panic and guilt were rapidly returning after the feelings had haunted her during her deep slumber, these nauseating feelings, had she been wrong to confess?

"I wanted to try bloodbending. I wanted to try it," she painfully declares, her hands digging through her hair grievingly, "I'm sick!"

Tarrlok pushes silence for a little longer to see how she holds out. He finds it painful to watch, but only allows her to continue for the sole purpose of allowing her to sort out her confusions. A sadistic smile crosses Korra's face, "I'm sick for even thinking like that. But I can't help it. I can't help but admit it. When my thoughts come to settle on it, I feel better for a bit and then I remember how Master Katara despised bloodbending and feel like crap all over again."

This was not what he had expected when Korra wanted to talk with him, Tarrlok repels in motion by her oncoming, he was one to offer comfort in dire need, but to have Korra confide in him, the young girl who had stepped and invaded his territory profoundly, confess her worries, he was beyond surprised.

He had listened like the politician he was, but was unsure how to respond. He was a bloodbender – although she was unaware and best stay that way, he had been forced into the practice as a child, he despised it and here such a young girl was confessing how she felt power through it, how was he meant to respond? Yes he had felt powerful as a child, but that feeling was easily overwhelmed by the chaos bloodbending brought with it, his _loving_ father.

Korra had a choice to use bloodbending, and was motivated by good intention, but was lured by arrogance, she was torn over something so insignificant compared to his childhood. He did not know how to respond.

"Bloodbending is a forbidden art," he forces the words out ignoring his entire childhood, "Society will never approve of such an inhumane technique," his eyes move from Korra to the ocean, staring at it with a blatant demise.

"I'm aware enough not to try it again," Korra responds dejectedly. Her head turning to face Tarrlok, "It's just – "

"You needed someone to talk to," Tarrlok understands, to an extent, his eyes crinkle subtlety. He leans back on his arms and registers the sun's warmth, registers how his morning is dragging longer than expected, but is not bothered by it, he wonders if he had had someone back then, in his childhood, to be the brother that never ran away, the friend to help him through the hardest of times and know all his secrets, how different of a man he would be today – Not very, he arrogantly concludes, but admits if someone else had understood his hardships, that life may have been that tiny bit more enjoyable.

"I'm happy you decided to trust me Korra," he earnestly says, but then is hit by Tenzin's impassive words after yesterday's council meeting. The meeting had run long already, but Tenzin had called Tarrlok afterwards to stay behind to address an important matter that involved Korra and the Task Force.

He was strongly against wasting any more time behind council doors, but Tenzin's concerned face had had him peak interest. So they waited behind thirty minutes to discuss Tenzin's worries, Tarrlok had assured Tenzin, that everything was fine within the Task Force and that Korra would not be pressured into anything from now on in relation to the bloodbending. Tenzin would only let him go if he promised to apologise to Korra.

And so - "I am deeply sorry for forcing you into this. The Task Force, if not, you would have not been forced into bloodbending, and not forced to have these negative feelings," Tarrlok careens his head in Korra's direction, his blue eyes glistening in the sun's reflection, "For that, I am truly sorry Avatar Korra."

He wants to extend the apology to include the embarrassing sparring incident, but withdraws knowing bringing it up would only make things awkward, no use bringing up the past – right? Instead Tarrlok registers Tenzin's final words of the night, words specified to him and a need for control. His face briefly scrunches at the directness in Tenzin's speech, unable to mask the innuendo.

'Tarrlok, before we leave. I'd like to bring forth the issue of you and Korra's relationship.'

'It is nothing more than a stand-off team partnership, no need to fret Tenzin.'

'While in Republic City, I am Korra's guardian, anything I notice becomes my worry. Tarrlok, the eyes of an experienced man can read body language from a mile away. I know how you are whenever Korra is in your presence.'

'I – I'm afraid you are not experienced enough Councilman Tenzin. And that any mixed signals you have picked up on are the beginning fuses of an aging mind, because I can assure you there is nothing going on.'

'I have a family Councilman Tarrlok, fifteen years of marriage, I know things. Do not pressure Korra – into things she is not ready for.'

'In respect to the bloodbending…'

'That and other things you are implying you are unaware of.'

'Mmhmm…'

'I've warned you Tarrlok, either be professional about work and have control, or fall and crumble. That is after you apologise sincerely to Korra. Goodnight Councilman.'

During his relapse, Korra is slumped with confusion. She is leaning against her knees, chin prodded on her folded arms, gloomily gazing at the ocean current, time has passed by rather quickly she notices. What were these mixed feelings, when would they leave, and why did they keep returning?

"Tarrlok," Korra calls anxiously sighing, he turns his head earnestly, peaked by the soft tone of desperation, "I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"Nonsense," Tarrlok shrugs, hopping to his feet, he decides he needs to cheer up the girl, and waterbending was just the thing, "Now – "

"What are you doing?" She asks panicked being pulled by the hands and forced to stand, she treads on her feet and falls nervously on Tarrlok. He catches her in the moment and is quick to restore her balance, setting a good two metres of distance between each other. Korra hides the embarrassment on her face and repeats, "What are you doing?"

"Patience Korra," Tarrlok insists, rolling his shoulders and loosening the rest of his joints from top to bottom. Korra thinks he sounds like Tenzin, she rises an eyebrow curiously when Tarrlok is now in a standard waterbending position.

"We're not going to spar again are we?" Korra inquires nervously, "Because after last time-"

"No we are not," He is quick to cut in, a forced grin covers his face, voice sounding on-edge, "Nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Then what," Korra prods her hands on her sides and sways to emphasis curiousity and impatience.

"We are going to meditate to restore balance, calm our nerves and think good about ourselves," Tarrlok begins rationally, addressing Korra in a way that made her his equal. He had noticed she did not enjoy being left out or lowered in position when spoken to, so pointing out his faults on level with her was more appropriate. The results were evidential when Korra imitated his neutral pose. Legs apart on a slight slant, knees bent, back straight and arms by the side awaiting command, he moves a hand momentarily to further illustrate, "I usually come out here in the mornings to keep cool within meetings. I lose my temper rather easily, causing me to be blinded by my wants. The water acts as a cleanser and removes those negative feelings for me. You might not believe I'm the type to relax, but after years in office, you realise it becomes crucial to force time for yourself, to simply relax and meditate."

"Do you think this might help me?" Korra questions in parallel with Tarrlok.

"I noticed you were not feeling the best, so I thought bending in your natural element could restore that charisma and arrogance you carry," Tarrlok comments, poking fun at her while keeping a serious face. Korra pokes her tongue at him, but it goes unnoticed as she is staring at his back.

"Thank you, aren't you a sweetie," she sarcastically comments.

Tarrlok pouts for a split second before ordering commands, "We're going to take everything slow. Not racing through things is the key to removing all our anger and worries." Tarrlok leans back to his right and pulls the ocean current in his direction, "Like we were doing earlier, pushing and pulling the tide, we will do that." He notices Korra groan at the repeating action, but she lightens up when he continues, "Only this time, a little more difficulty and focus is needed. We are going to keep an orb of water afloat in the air. I will pull and you will push. Simple enough?" He smiles cheekily at Korra, she is briefly mesmerised by his charisma but shrugs it off as an illusion of the sun's rays –Tarrlok was Tarrlok, old and pretentious.

"You sound like Tenzin you know," Korra mentions noticing his shoulders drop significantly. She laughs and he grouches, "Oh you get insulted right away."

"I'm only trying to help," Tarrlok persists, "You're making this more difficult than it has to be."

"Back to this are we? Complaining over every line," Korra sighs, "Can we just get to the exercise, ignoring all the talk. It worked well before."

"Tch, alright then," Tarrlok concludes and instructs his hands in a swerving motion. A stream of water is summoned; the water continues streaming until it forms a moderately sized orb before their heads, "Remember to push."

Tarrlok is keeping it in motion with a haul as Korra briefly watches; showing signs of confusion, but temptation to conquer it as she slowly begins to mimic, "Like this," Korra muses, a smile gracing her face. She is caught in her own rhythm, pulling rather than pushing as Tarrlok prescribed. The befuddled Councilman feels his control is slipping, he notices the orb is rotating at an incredible speed, due to Korra's lack of concentration, it is curdling and swishing in odd movements, rather than the perfect sphere he had going on his own.

"You're doing it wrong," he comments petulantly, "You need to push on the water, not pull."

Korra discourages, her arm muscles tensing, and eyes furrowing, a loss of focus and an intake of anger causes the orb of water to suddenly drop. She has no control, "You're doing something wrong Tarrlok."

He leaves her be, she needs to release her anger before continuing, "Anything else you would like to blame me for," he insists nonchalantly. Tarrlok notices how she contemplates on responding but holds it back to retain her dignity, both of them knowing blaming others for their faults was a coward's way of not owning up to the truth. Tarrlok dawdles on the thought for a bit, he may have blamed his father for a lot of his misery as a child, but stashes the apathetic guilt away; he was not going to feel guilty for hating his father – perhaps feel pity.

Korra initiates the orb and due to aggression correctively pushes on the current; Tarrlok follows and carries a smooth counter by pulling. The two move in harmony for a good few seconds, before Korra becomes too immersed and is moving at a faster speed than Tarrlok, he snorts attempting to keep up, but finds her speed is not allowing relaxation, and so he lowers his arms by his side. Thus causing Korra to push too hard, almost trip and send the water splashing vigorously back into the ocean.

"Grr – Why is this not working?" Korra growls, "Why can't it work like before?" she is frustrated and snaps her fists by her sides in a tantrum. Tarrlok shakes his head unfavourably, but remains patient and keen to achieve inner peace, no matter how corny it sounds in retrospect, he personally wants the best for Korra – For Tenzin to leave him alone, was a bonus.

"You just need to take it slow, you have mastered waterbending, but never succeed in teamwork," he hears a grunt of dissent, "You are not only relying on your strengths, but others. If our partnership in the Taskforce is to prevail, we need to be able to read each other's minds."

She cannot figure Tarrlok out, one moment he is the eager boy awaiting praise, the next he is the good friend who listens and now is the master who is criticising her qualities, she listens like a student should, but does not completely understand the advice on being a good partner, the way he goes on about it, it was as if – they were some old married couple – No! Thinking too far ahead – Korra snaps her head and becomes determined to accomplish this mission by being independent yet open minded.

"Ready to try again?" Tarrlok inquires, his tone is slightly irritated, but she shrugs it off and waits till he floats on orb of water before joining it. She waits for the right moment to intercept, and spontaneously decides to stream a line of water of her own, she carries it slowly, reminiscing about her early days of waterbending practice, until it hovers right next to the orb, she inhales – attempting this new method, it would be the breakeven point. She would either angrily give up trying the activity with Tarrlok, or be extremely excited about mastering it, when Tarrlok praised her, she felt good, and because she knew it was only earned through hard work or wit.

"I'm ready," she says and exhales, the stream of water merges with the orb, slowly expanding, but fitting right in. As the water is controlled, Korra is focusing on the push factor, pushing against the pull, she needs to be independent but naturally trust those close to her. Korra understands the ideology of the exercise and is able to put it in practice; she conjures an imaginary rhythm of beats within the water, interpreting when Tarrlok's control eases for her to take over, and vice versa. "I think I understand now."

Tarrlok sighs happily, watching the orb last in the air for more than a good thirty seconds; he believes Korra has displayed some improvement. As predictable as her determination, Tarrlok is proud, "Nice work, Avatar Korra. Although it took a few tries to grasp the exercise, I can tell you now have a solid experience to fall back on."

He smiles graciously, there was a brief moment in history he remembers, when he had scrounged the Northern Water Tribe at the age of fifteen for a true waterbending teacher, he had been scorned for learning so late, and disciplined numerously for his slow attitude to learning, but after determination and never giving up, he could remember the rewarded faces his bending master offered when an accomplishment was made. He was growing older he concluded, and remembered, Korra was younger, much younger, Tenzin had warned him, but he could not help whatever sparked when Korra and him ever argued, or fought, or even…sparred.

"I can be pretty awesome when I choose to be," Korra grins lopsidedly, she is tempted to challenge herself further, in terms of partner mind-reading, she wanted to test if Tarrlok could keep up with her. She commands the orb to slowly weave and float up, carefully, the orb looks like it's almost about to split in two, before Tarrlok picks up on her challenge and follows her lead.

He smirks at her attempt to foil him, Korra pouts from the corner of his eye, "Same here," he teases.

Korra's head props back up immediately when she addresses a forgotten issue, "You know when you mentioned how easily impatient you got, is most of that due to me?"

"If I said no I would be lying," Tarrlok comically notifies, keeping his mind focused on the orb.

"That's for being honest," she responds jerkily, her nose scrunches, and focus wobbles. She does not regain control right away, her head feels light for a moment, and she sways absentmindedly, rocking on her knees, the water around her ankles sends her pummeling to her knees.

When Tarrlok notices the absence in the push of the orb, his head swings in worry and notices Korra attempting to get back up, the water returns to the ocean, he is quickly by her side, "Are you alright Korra?"

He hears her groaning out of confusion, she has a hand placed on her forehead applying pressure to the pulsing headache, the pain had to return now she complains, her vision blurring in and out, slowly with Tarrlok's help Korra is back on her feet. He ushers her out of the water and on to dry sand, Korra's vision returns thankfully, and she can concentrate if she remains still. Tarrlok is careful in keeping her upright, if she returns home knocked out, there would be some interrogating.

"Korra, you deserve a break," Tarrlok persists, bending down to her level. She is staring at the still sand, avoiding movement to prevent the ill feeling of nausea to return. She can comfortably hear and focus on Tarrlok's words, but she cannot tilt her head even in the slightest bit of acknowledgment.

"You don't say," Korra groans, but halts when Tarrlok shakes his head disagreeing.

"I mean a break from everything, you have only recently come to Republic City, and already your days are flooded with doing nothing but selfless deeds and vigorous training," Tarrlok registers, pausing when required, pausing when he felt Korra was feeling too overwhelmed to focus at all, when she pays attention, he continues, "You require time off to attend to your social needs, despite being an Avatar, you are still a teenager. Being deprived of the basics will only adhere to your progress and immaculate talents."

"So what are you implying?" Korra slurs, "No funny business Tarrlok."

"No no," he shrugs, "After all you have been forced to on my behalf, the Task Force, the bloodbending, cutting back on probending, even having to put up with Tahno, I want you to have a week off Task Force duties. Thus, no training or raids for an entire week, would you be happy with that?"

Korra was baffled, looking struck on impending excitement and attempting to be humble. She is literally speechless. Her head has slightly lifted, as much as she is fighting the nausea, her face displays the pain clearly.

"Is that silence code for yes?" Tarrlok pouts, not aware his words would have her looking like a goldfish, "It is only a week, nothing to worry about, Tenzin would know, you could spend time practicing for your upcoming premiership or even finally getting to sleep in."

"Tenzin would probably complain," Korra nods graciously, "But I'm not", the pulse in her headache has disappeared. A silly grin covers her face, within the excitement she hugs Tarrlok and retreats, feeling stupid, in pain and shy, "I mean – thank you…"

"It's my pleasure," he responds warmly playing with the edge of his coat.

"So in terms of today," Korra begins, "I want to say thank you for listening. It really helped with things."

"Anytime Korra, next time you are out for a morning walk, find me," Tarrlok insists smiling delightfully down at the young adult. An awkward moment of silence feels the void before Korra sticks a hand out. Tarrlok is mentally surprised, but returns the favour and shakes her hand firmly, returning a solid grasp that screamed Northern Tribe hospitality between men of brotherhood – or maturing adults.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." She says without hindrance.

Korra walks away feeling slightly light-headed, but feels this morning has achieved a level of tolerance she has needed to establish. She believes her co-operation with Tarrlok within the Task Force, after her week break will be easier.

Although personal interrelationships are improving for Korra, societal reputation is degrading, impervious journalists setting their daily gossip on a new target.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:  
**A Tahnorrlok Fanfiction, with side Borra and Masami

**Rating: **K+

**Summary:** Tahno's been registered for the Task Force, Korra is not amused. Tarrlok does not let her see the light of day, no time for probending, no time for goofing off. Why is she constantly entertained by two arrogant men? - Episode 4 AU.

**A/N:** I promise Tahno will finally have some interaction with Korra next chappie. This chapter's been giving me a bit of hell, there was like a moment for three days where I attempted working on the chapter but I couldn't write anything at all...I'm still surprised I got this done.

**Chapter 4**

The stench of concentrated sweat sets Tahno's senses on edge. He swipes the punching bag before him in order to distract his nose - sweat collects at his brow, it becomes impossible to ignore the fact he is close to dehydration. He bends a stream of water into his face, feeling cool, feeling refreshed. His throat is parched and so he summons another line of water from the sterile barrel by his side to quench his thirst.

The Pro-bending championship is in the back of his mind, he wants it to be his primal focus, but knows it is impossible. The previous weeks have had an impounding shock and a challenge. Going from insulting commoners on an hourly basis, to bottling every thought on his mind, his withdrawal from the world, was not a voluntary choice. He had no choice. Tarrlok was on his back.

Tahno flips his hair out of his face, the damp bangs stick like glue from the mixture of sweat and water. His mouth thins, glaring at the Future Industries punching bag before him, hands by his sides covered in light vinyl to protect from injuries, and he punches.

Punch after punch, feels good, it is a way for him to alleviate anger, to tell the world that he will come out on top. He smirks at the thought, hope that one day all the pressure on his shoulders will just disappear and he can be a free man.

Being forced into the Task Force was merely another burden, an oppressive burden – but something that could be maintained to fit in his daily schedule, unlike his new emotions of anxiety and lack of contentment, prior to joining the Task Force; pressures of being an athlete had overrun his mind. Being the best, entertaining crowds, pleasing fans, and selling dignity to the media – it was and still is tedious, but it had kept his mind occupied distracted from discovering such emotion, now that the heat of it had died along with his will to express insecurities and complaints, he constantly felt empty.

He desires for self-satisfaction, but can never achieve it. He is never given the time to discover inner-peace – if that even existed. He was drudging through the weeks on animosity. A brief flash of the Avatar crosses his mind as he punches up a storm, she seems so sure of herself, in everything she does, and is satisfied by the tiniest of praise. He was immersed and shrouded with praise every hour for his role in Pro-Bending, but never felt accomplished. He remembers the tiny feeling of contentment he felt when he had attempted to help the Avatar out of her slump. A few words out of a dictionary had helped him to hold out for another week. He liked that feeling.

One final swing of his right fist and he calls it an afternoon. There were other things to attend, Tuesdays meant Task Force training. He is tired, but pulls through; he hates to show any sign of weakness or personal interest outside his arrogant facade. He would turn up to the training dojo on Shui Boulevard where the members congregate.

He holds the black bag in his grip, stopping it from moving and nestles his head on it, he levels his breathing before being brought to reality by the vulgar smell of sweat –time for a shower. He glances at the analogue clock against the wall and notices he has fifteen minutes to have a quick shower and meet his manager outside. Not wasting a minute he grabs his belongings and tramples into the isolated shower. One thing about being exclusive, he enjoys, he can ask for a private training room plus shower for free, partitioned off from the shared training arenas for the other Pro-bending teams – Suckers!

Stripped of clothing he floods himself in hot water, covered from the waist down by a parted wall, the water pounding away at his pressure points he relaxes against the cold of the tiles. Hair running down his face, he daydreams under the influence of the pattering drops.

Growing in the swamps was difficult, outdated technology, over-relaxed neighbours, no entertainment, and few straightforward waterbending teachers. Tahno hated the swamps. He wanted out as a child. Out of the lax environment and into a growing metropolis where people were determined to be different. His wish was granted after some hazy business between his parents and smugglers within Republic City, only glimpses and guesses he had gathered through his childhood. It was through that particular shady history of his folk, that Tarrlok had obtained a point over him – A point to blackmail him in order to join the Task Force. His mind blurred over the details from over a week ago, not interested in reliving the day he was called to city hall for interrogation.

"Tch – no one understands anything," Tahno grits his teeth, his arms sliding up the tiled wall in aggravation. His voice fills distant to him. Shrugging off the notion he concludes his laid back shower with a quick scrubbing of his hair and heads out.

The young man strolls to the emergency exit, the only escape from fan girls. He takes a turn into a narrow alleyway which leads him to a no-through road. Parked by the curb is a black formal private automobile, his manager's vehicle. He tenses as his hand grazes the car door, _there's no reason to be intimidated_, shakes the nerves off and sighs hopelessly at the thought, there was no need to fear a blood relative – right? The manager and uncle who had taken him into custody after his parents had been accused of illegal activity; he opens the door carefully and slides in the rear passenger seat. Barely a glimpse of acknowledgement on behalf of the manager dressed in black, Tahno rests his eyes on his fidgeting fingers.

Silence.

There are times when he wants to kick back, yell, shout, be the kid he never had the chance to be. His perspective of the world was not positive, those regretful moments escalate into primitive exaggerations, he imagines kicking and screaming abruptly in the middle of the road, causing chaos, and messing up the order for the sake of getting back at the society that shaped him. His fingers lace, and he looks up.

His manager is middle aged, gels his hair back sleekly, wears expensive sunglasses and parades a finely trimmed Balbo.

"Uncle Verlin"

"Manager."

Tahno glares at the back of the driver seat. His mouth snarls and he shifts, straightening up to conjure confidence.

"Did you see Town Hall yet about the charges?"

"Town Hall is not being co-operative."

"What happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

_No nothing concerns me at all, despite the fact you and my father were the ones that caused this mess I'm now trapped in_, Tahno bites the inside of his cheek – hard, bottling things up has become a discouraging habit.

Tahno assumes the manager is not paying mind to his frustration, it was common. He never initiated conversation, only ordered tasks. He never cared, only guaranteed Tahno's presence during scheduled appearances. He never praised, only scolded. He was not a nephew to his uncle, rather a tool to make money.

To distract his mind, Tahno notices a gossip magazine in the front passenger seat, one that does not strangely have his face on it; he stretches forward in an attempt to grab it. Tahno fails the first time, the seatbelt restricting him and makes another attempt. He pulls his arms out from under the top leverage, and takes a deep breath before stretching out as far as possible, now the magazine is in his grasp.

It looks like a cheap magazine; he wonders why his uncle would have this in the car. He takes a glance at the cover and understands why. The front cover displays a pretentious image of Councilman Tarrlok beside an absent minded Korra, both of shots from old photoshoots he notices and is about to discourage the magazine for a lowly peasant form of entertainment, when the words 'Easy Catch! Avatar Takes the Bait' are highlighted and peak his interest. He reads that there is more about the story on page eleven.

Flipping right away to the source, Tahno muses; his eyebrows rise tremendously as he holds the magazine higher to his face in the act of judging whether the images are legit or fake. A photo collage of Councilman Tarrlok and Korra by the beach on several angles are taken, spread out over a double page. He absorbs the material, soaking in humiliation and embarrassment, attempting to retain his cool, when he is not able to contain it, he outright laughs at the media's scandal.

Uncle Verlin sighs temperamentally.

"One would expect one's subject would carry the intelligence to not laugh at such nonsense."

His grey eyes meet with Tahno's in the rearview mirror. Tahno attempts to wipe away a tear of laughter without smudging his eyeliner. For a brief second, the young waterbender believes he sees welcome or sympathy, but shrugs it for pity as they part their ways, casually ignoring a connection that is tied by blood. The manager's eyes fall back on the road and Tahno's back on the magazine.

He holds back a chuckle taking another glimpse at the images, one particular one of Korra hugging Tarrlok. Korra's face is hidden in Tarrlok's nape, but Tarrlok is blatantly surprised from the advance. Tahno notes it is definitely Korra initiating the 'go forward' action. _Hmm…if this were true, what were the two doing on a beach?_ _This would be interesting to bring up during training_, a devious grin forms as he rolls up the magazine and slips it in to his gym bag.

"I'm taking the magazine," Tahno alerts passively. The manager grunts in acknowledgement.

Tahno waltzes in to the dojo, closing the double doors on his way in. He stops by the locker rooms and notices a few of the other members hanging around the lockers. He overhears them talking about a new restaurant opening up on the next block over, he turns his head, pauses, and withdraws on the idea to comment – that anything within that part of town is rather cheap and not worth anyone's time, but he was not a commoner to know what they indulged in, so he let them enjoy their deluded excitement. Paying no more interest, he closes his locker door and heads into the central hall of the dojo.

Korra is absent he registers, most likely late, better to savour the magazine scandal for her arrival. Tarrlok begins to instruct the lesson.

"It is good to have everyone back for another week," he begins, "We had a raid, that surprised us all. We discovered aside from the Equalists rounding the streets at night, that there are Bloodbenders roaming our city. The awareness among the citizens has not submerged as of yet, and I would like to keep it that way, best to avoid panic and keep sanity. Our Chief of Police has been informed and is in the middle of investigation, all other matters have been kept private until safety is breached. Chief Bei Fong has concluded the bloodbenders to be members of the Red Monsoon Triad, as we originally assumed. Although there were no culprits found at the last raid. I would like to commend the team on their efforts. The timing and co-operation is to be applauded."

The members smile and look at one another enjoying the praise and respect. Tarrlok bows in recognition and continues.

"Now last week, I will admit was not the highlight, we did not get to see some Equalist justice and we fell on an empty source. But it did bring to my attention what the Task Force has been missing," Tarrlok scans the room, "Can anyone tell me what it might be?"

People stared worriedly at each other, some hesitated, and some were tongue-tied. Tarrlok sighs fetching no response, "Do not be discouraged by my possible disapproval."

"Brotherhood?" Yu Tan stands tall with amber eyes and a buzz cut. Tarrlok shakes his head disapprovingly. The member lowers his shoulders.

"Experience?" Another by the name of Mason suggests unsurely, hands turning to bare open palms out of confusion.

Tarrlok walks to the far right, and addresses from the corner, "One more guess."

Tahno is leaning against the wall bored out of his mind, arms folded over his torso. He listens when Wakon abruptly rants, "Women." His mouth draws into a thin line, tempted to chuckle, but holds it in when Tarrlok speaks up.

"That there team is the judgmental and stereotypical disrespect the Task Force practices," Tarrlok folds his arms crossly, he diverts his eyes from Wakon and on to the entire Force, "I will be spending this week engraving respect and discipline into your roots."

Wakon laughs defensively, "You are kidding right?"

"No, I do not joke," Tarrlok notifies sternly. Wakon snarls unrequitedly.

Ushering to the centre of the room, his arms lock by his side, "The lack of respect amongst members has dispelled any hope. Now I know who has and has not presented the traits and skills that are prescribed of a Task Force Officer, so those who are doing the right thing do not worry."

Amidst the lecture, Tarrlok meets eyes with Yu Tan, Mason, Tahno, and a few of the other courteous members, recognising and praising them for their respect. Then, orders: "Front and centre!"

The members shuffle into place, the centre of the room aligned, hands by sides and gaze falling on the far wall, avoiding the decisive glare Tarrlok is presenting.

"Republic City Council retains order under the democratic republic council team; each representative fairly represents a nation. Every member respectively prides itself on founding their values upon the oath and code of conduct prescribed by Avatar Aang and his comrades during their reign," Tarrlok speaks sternly, "One of the most honoured codes, is the treatment of comrades – to respect and tolerate each other, teamwork and understanding of others' beliefs and actions to be acknowledged."

"Sir, I do not mean to offend," Kronos speaks up, an unsure hand lifted by his side, "But why this all of a sudden?"

"Because of Korra, Kronos," Tarrlok responds, "I am going to be honest with all of you; the meaning behind all this is because of Avatar Korra."

Wakon and Tyrone stifle a few laughs, but Tarrlok's glare silences them.

"This is not a laughing matter Task Force," he authorises, "I am not accusing the entire Task Force, but some members have repeatedly committed offences, offences that they believe have gone unnoticed in my absence or are ignorant of. To name a few: Property vandalism, Private Property Trespassing, Disrespect amongst officers, and Unauthorised Gambling. Wakon I suggest you pay attention." Tarrlok joins his palms, "All these offences in relation to the latest treatment and humiliation of our comrade Avatar Korra. It takes confidence to hold your ground on a team that already looks down on you, now imagine that through the eyes of teenager, our team has not been doing their best to offer respect."

"We're really going to sit here and listen to this crap," Tyrone wavers, his hands beckon before him, "He's accusing us of these crimes we've never even heard of."

Tarrlok laughs, he laughs knowing how easy it is to humiliate his soldier but refrains and keeps calm.

"I woke up this morning to find my satomobile vandalised with inappropriate comments related to a recent incident that occurred exclusively during training," Tarrlok clarifies looking at the faces of his men to see who is cowering under the pressure, "Tyrone, I remember quite clearly you were absentmindedly parading the white spray can last week in the locker room and Wakon you are in no way related to the betting that has undergone behind Korra and I's backs?"

Wakon was caught about to retort, but no sound came out, rage written on his face and a mouth frozen, he is speechless. Tarrlok glances unbelievably in his direction, to raise the question – _is he really willing to continue? _The councilman smirks glorifying, crosses his arms and rears an eyebrow, "I thought so."

"Now, 'where is Korra in all this?' some of you may be thinking or wanting to add," Tarrlok's tone rises, pompous and callous, his hands extended by his side in an articulate manner, "That is easy to respond to. My partner has been adjourned for the week, some of you may deem it unfair, while others may not simply understand – nonetheless Korra has been mistreated with disrespect. The media is an issue that she will come to deal with in time, but I want to tackle one of the main faults of her distress."

"And that would be us," Tahno muses helplessly before smirking. The teenager challenges the councilman to a brief staring contest, _what is the Councilman's real motive?_ Tahno contemplates on the thoughts while he lets Tarrlok carry on ambitiously. He will keep silent for now.

Tarrlok affirms nodding in acknowledgement, "Tahno is quite correct." He lifts his head slightly, "The point I want to send to you all is that Korra's contentment is the key to the city's success or failure." He rolls his head in a tiresome manner, and sighs – to the members his little gesture looks quite arrogant, as if his personal problems far outweigh their own. No clear mentions, but the implication is imprinted in their minds, the way they are being addressed, like incapable minors, creates offense to the officers, it results in a negative outlook of the Councilman's true intentions. "So out of this training session, I would like to attempt something new. Instead of the usual partnering and sparring warm up, each of you will individually take me on. One on one in a spar that will include aspects of respect, sportsmanship and a little bit of trivia, as bizarre as it sounds, it is something that will be prove to be effective. Now officers who shall be the first to take on the challenge."

Tarrlok bravely chuckles, radiating a face of confidence and paces in front of Wakon. The younger officer cowers inwardly, knees buckling under the Councilman's gaze, not feeling reassured under his chilling and smug gaze. The shaggy haired water bender worries behind blue eyes, Tarrlok addresses him, "Say Wakon," he then lowers his head to his height and toys with the victim's nerves, "I heard about the thirty yuans on my name. I must be pretty amusing to have such a student be so hung up on my private life."

Wakon gulps, but forces to keep it mute, he feels as if any sound can trigger an unenjoyable experience. Sadly, silence seems to apply the same effect, Tarrlok withdraws and Wakon hesitates to breathe. The Councilman is still on his back, he brings a hand to his chin in amusement, "I'm rather flattered about the attention, but I must confess, it strikes me as odd for someone to find entertainment in someone else's private life. Is there not something else you should be focused on while in training?"

"Yes Sir!" Wakon whelps out of desperation, his words reduce to instinct – Tarrlok smiles in recognition. He has broken through his stubborn pride. Tyrone shakes his head in disagreement, the brunet spiked male younger than his friend by a year is displeased in his response, to fall and cower and so easily – how stupid!

"Officer Tyrone, what would be your opinion on the matter of privacy? When would you say the line is crossed? When does it become a breach of law?" Tarrlok has his eyes closed, relying on the uneven breathing of his officers to know his questions have them confused.

Tyrone does not respond, his mouth is drawn in a thin line. Tarrlok raises his eyebrows in alert of the silence, "Officer Tyrone."

The rebellious earthbender snaps, his bold pride catches Tarrlok's attention, "There's no need for all this! It's nothing but a waste of time."

Tarrlok exhales hot air impatiently, why were his officers keen on rebelling against his objectives, it was usually the younger ones he reasoned. Korra was the same, he just needed to be lenient, target their insecurities, tackle and conquer their fears with them and then be the friend that they seek – for a short time, until he gets what he needs, right now, he needed co-operation. And the only way to achieve it was through being co-operative himself, fair in judgment and to carry a lot of patience.

"What you feel is a waste of time Officer Tyrone, is not in fact, but rather a help to society. Something so small as fixing our own attributes for the greater may not seem significant early on, but you would be fooled to think otherwise," Tarrlok smiles reluctantly, his hands now folded behind his back, "You see Officers," he turns his focus to the masses, "The very nature and habits we live day to day by has been blinded by our wants. What you believe is innocent and minor compared to heavier issues in the world, can have a more drastic effect than you believe on others who slip your existence, how the officers of the law act outside, defines how the citizens believe they can live. Act like a fool and society will follow."

Tyrone and Tahno blanched uncomfortably at Tarrlok's words, their thoughts interrupted and reconfigured. For Tahno, the words hit harder, he had been told something similar in his childhood, and once again when called up by Tarrlok to assess the crimes of his relatives, although versed in a dictating manner, in subtext it was similar. Naturally, words of wisdom would be taking into consideration, but coming from a hypocrite, a man who spoke but did not follow his own words, made Tahno remember the pictures from the gossip magazine, what were Korra and Tarrlok doing alone. A scowl formed out of confusion, he kept the anger bottled and felt unrequited, he sometimes wished there was someone to tell these thoughts to without being judged. He would leave the anger for the punching bag.

The hypocrite continued instructing the session.

After an hour, the Task Force was by the wall, some leaning against it panting, others resting on their hands applying pressure and feeling the blood rush to their heads to numb the pain or simply lying against the plywood out of exhaustion. Tarrlok was exhausted himself; consecutive matches drew on his energy reserves. He winded his hands behind his head, walked with a relatively aligned spine and paced to push air back into his lungs, it was a good lesson, he mused at the thought and believed a ten minute break was reasonable. He could reflect on the different members of his force, he had gotten to know them individually through their fighting styles, he hadn't counted on it, but they had surprised him, and in the end it reassured him, that these select members were indeed his choice initially.

Tarrlok ran over his spar with Tyrone and assured that the young Officer still needed a bit more discipline to catch up with the level of respect of the others, but was not too far behind. Tahno, had been compliant, evenly matched with himself, and hatred was not a surprise, but battling with a – dare he say it – a 'pawn', fighting with the intent to kill out of resentment, the force felt through exchanging punches was a shock, his raw power seemed surprisingly stronger. Would his actions stimulate something that he would resent later on?

BANG!

For now that would have to be put on hold.

Tarrlok's eyes rise to the loud intrusion at the dojo's doors, standing abrasively with a scrunched up magazine in hand stood Korra, he scowls at the oncoming headache.

"TARRLOK!"

19/9/12


End file.
